Clash of the Red Rangers: The Movie
Clash of the Red Rangers: The Movie is a one-hour Special which aired on 26 November 2011. It focuses on the team up of the Samurai Rangers and Ranger Red of RPM. Plot Professor Cog, a minion of Venjix's forces, comes to the Samurai Ranger's dimension to take samples of the Sanzu River in a plot to poison humanity in the RPM dimension. As the Samurai Rangers enjoy an afternoon, Grinders attack a construction crew on a bridge. When the Rangers's swords were ineffective in harming the Grinders, RPM Ranger Red, Scott Truman, arrives and destroys all the Grinders. At the Shiba house, Scott tells the others that he can't de-morph for fear that their atmosphere may kill him because he is more accustomed to the polluted atmosphere of his dimension. Xandred and Cog attack Gold Ranger Antonio to lure out the others. When the Rangers respond, Cog opens a portal to his world and sends all but the Red Rangers through. To finish the two red Rangers, Cog shoots them with special ammo that will cause them to slowly distrust and kill each other. Later, a large gathering of Moogers and Grinders are detected, and Jayden races Scott to the location. Scott "confronts" Jayden about cheating in the race and eliminate a bunch of minions as they "finish each other off". It turns out that Mentor-Ji saw through the betrayal ammo and used a symbol to remove the effects. As Jayden and Scott tag-team the army of Nighlok, the others return thanks to the RPM rangers sending them back. Both Red Rangers trade use of the Shark Power Disc to overpower and destroy the Mooger army. At the end of the episode, Scott says farewell, and wishes Mike luck with Emily telling him he sees the way Emily looks at him. He tells him to wait for the right time to tell her. Cast Jayden Shiba - Alex Heartman Kevin - Najee-De-Tiege Mia Watanbe - Erika Fong Mike - Hector David Jr. Emily - Brittany Anne Pirtle Antonio Garcia - Jeremy Birchall Scott Truman - Tobias Reiss (Eka Darville) Rene Naufahu - Mentor Ji Jeff Szusterman - Master Xandred and Octroo Cameron Rhodes - Professor Cog Derek Judge - Serrator John Dybvig - General Gut Geoffrey Dolan - General Tread Dean Young - Sharkjaw Gallery File:Clash DVD.jpg|US DVD File:1096724.jpg|UK DVD power-rangers-samurai-313s.jpg|The two Red Rangers 14.jpg|The seven Rangers Clash-of-the-Red-Rangers-5-power-rangers-samurai-lovers-27197359-510-385.jpg|The Final Goodbye 180px-Mentor_poison.JPG|Mentor Reversing the Poison 1000px-10enginecell.JPG|Mammoth Engine Cell in Scott's Nitro Blaster/Sword SS_Shark_Attack_and_Super.jpg|Ranger Red Shark Attack and Red Ranger Super Mode activatingstreetsaber.JPG|Activating Street Saber 1000px-PRS22_By_Z-rider.avi_002383883.jpg|Red Ranger Shark Attack Mode Capture.JPG|Samurai Battlewing Megazord sentai888.jpg|Shark Attack and Super Mode Trivia & Errors *Scott Truman appears in Clash of the Red Rangers by himself in his RPM Red Ranger suit and doesn't de-morph. This was a technicality stemming from Eka Darville being under a Union contract. Since Power Rangers is a non-union show, Eka could only do the voice. Thus he did so under the fake name Tobias Reiss. *The Rainbow-coloured "V" that appears in "The Rescue" is not to be seen in this Megazord Combination. *This special marks the debut of the Shark Disc and Shark Attack Mode. However, the Shark Disc first appears in-show in The Rescue; and this special's events are never mentioned despite canonically taking place prior. Category:Power Rangers Samurai Category:Special Episodes Category:Movies Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai Category:Episodes Category:Team Up Episodes